1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to simple injection molding machine structures and injection methods for the same, and more particularly, to a simple injection molding machine structure and an injection method for the same, characterized by a screw rod for pressurizing, injecting, and delivering a molten plastic directly, and characterized by controlling the speed of advancement of the screw rod to stabilize pressure, thereby effectuating simple injection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional injection molding machines for use in plastic processing are equipped with an overly large number of constituent elements and thus are bulky upon assembly. Taiwan Patent 1274653 discloses an injection molding machine which has a mold device, a mold locking device, and an injection device. The mold device comprises a stationary mold and a movable mold. The mold locking device comprises a stationary platform board, a movable platform board, a mold locking-oriented motor, and a toggle mechanism. The mold locking-oriented motor drives a ball screw and thereby drives the toggle mechanism as soon as a crosshead moves forward or backward, so that the movable platform board moves forward or backward to effectuate mold closing, mold locking, and mold opening. The injection device comprises a heating chamber and an injection nozzle. The heating chamber heats up resin fed by a hopper to melt the resin. The injection nozzle injects the molten resin. A screw is disposed in the heating chamber and adapted to rotate freely and move forward or backward freely. The screw is driven with a measurement-oriented motor such that the resin is stored in front of the screw. An injection-oriented motor drives the screw to move forward and thus ejects the resin from the injection nozzle. However, the injection molding machine comprises an overly large number of constituent elements and thus are bulky; as a result, the injection molding machine takes up much space, is inconvenient to transport, is expensive, and requires intricate retrofits and maintenance. Accordingly, there is room for improvement in the conventional injection molding machines in use.
Accordingly, it is imperative to design a simple injection molding machine which is compact and thus easy to transport, is cheap, and requires simple retrofits and maintenance.